the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Club of the Old Willow (German)
The Club of the Old Willow' '(Club der alten Weide) ''is a group formed by the Anubis residents, and was founded by Delia Seefeld. the original members were Nina Martens, Delia Seefeld, and Daniel Gutenberg. This is the formal title of the group, but usually called '''Sibuna', which came from Anubis, spelled backwards.The group's goal is to keep the secrets of the Anubis house safe. About It was started when Nina met Sarah, and Sarah tells her that there is a treasure in the house and she gave her locket to Nina. same to the Club of the Old Willow (Dutch group name :''De Club Van De Oude Wilg) ''she finds, in the corridor, a painting of the Anubis HouseThe Nina will have to go up to the forbidden attic of the house as a test of courage. There, she finds a sliding wall, and behind it she discovers a painting of the girl from the medallion. Behind the painting is an old piece of paper with a riddle on it. Daniel, whom Nina is beginning to confide in, is able to decipher for her the hieroglyphs for ‘stairs’ and the number ‘three’. One night, Nina sneaks down the stairs into the hall and looks underneath the third step of the staircase. She discovers an envelope labelled ‘Sarah’ with a key, as well as a new riddle. With the key, she goes to the old lady, who thinks that ‘there is no turning back now’. Daniel, whom Nina has brought along, observes the conversation, and afterwards Nina tells him what she knows. Together they sneak into the attic, because the new riddle is pointing to the attic. There they find, inside a locked chest, some very old rolls of recording tape, on which a girl named Sarah is speaking about the alleged accidental death of her parents, the Winnsbrügge-Westerlings - and she mentions a man whose description exactly fits that of Victor.She also mentions a large, black raven, just like Victor’s raven, named Corvuz (from the Latin word for raven). Victor’s voice is even heard on the tape. Furthermore, Sarah talks about her life in the Anubis House as well as a treasure that lies hidden there. The riddles which she gives out in the recordings should lead to it.Meanwhile, Nina, Delia and Daniel establish a secret group called ‘The Club of the Old Willow Tree’ and make it their job to find out what happened to the girl discussed on the tape recordings.They find out that Sarah’s parents were famous Egyptologists and were the founders of the ‘Anubis’ boarding school. From a history book and a photo album belonging to the old lady, they find out that the old lady is in fact Sarah. In addition, they find Victor in a picture that was taken in 1933.The musical is about Sarah’s story, and through it, Nina, Delia, Daniel and Luzy want to show Victor that they know part of his secret. During the intermission of the show, while Victor is still at the recital hall, Nina hurries back to the boarding house and searches Victor’s safe, where the last tape recording is located.Nina listens to the tape recording, and on it, Sarah tells her that Victor killed her parents.when Daniel tried to hide the envelope back behind the painting, he is being watched by Felix.Felix can still save the situation but barely. When Victor comes home, he noticed that his clock is broken. Felix received the order to investigate the Clock. Luzy is now trying to influence Felix then to blur any traces left on the clock. The "Club sibunA" finds out that the note is visible on the paper with heat. So they keep the sheet over a candle. Because they are disturbed by Felix. He's on the Clock fingerprints found and now threatens to tell Victor everything if it would not solve the club. It is said in the "Club sibunA" everything. Delia appears unimpressed, however, their biggest concern is winning the elections. The "Sibunas" are now considering to take Felix, Luzy but has concerns in this regard.But Felix and ridiculed Mr. Altrichter Luzy can save it. Meanwhile Victor gets to the bathroom, but Nina has disappeared, to the surprise and Victor Daniels with the Grail. Daniel sneaks into the room to Delia and the four "Sibunas" can escape through the window at the school dance. Daniel and the others are concerned about Nina. But suddenly, Nina is displayed on the school dance. She and Daniel are then explained by students spokeswoman Mara's prom queen and king ball. On the dance floor tells Nina Daniel, where she has hidden the Grail and Daniel kissing.as this recognizes that the Grail is gone. In Season 2,The five Sibunas decipher the characters on the papyrus-roll, which was hidden in the Grail. A new puzzle: You must within seven days of the four elements are and follow them to find the secret wall.At the Halloween party is Delia goes to the basement and the purple concoction smeared on the secret wall. On the surface, a faceless, dark-haired girl reveals in a white dress holding the Grail above their heads. Daniel uses the printed photos of the secret wall to decipher all the hieroglyphics. He finds out that the dominoes must be made on the basis of their numbers in a specific order on the pyramid, before you let them fall over. Thus, the three dominoes reveal that belong to the secret wall. In Season 3, they need to hide the tear of Isis and to save Mara.Rituals and Activities Rituals and Activities Simply, The club of the Old Willow is a secret organization for a students. before you became member of a Sibuna, you need to prick your finger in the needle, and take your fingerprint in the papers and you were like the official member of Sibuna. there activities like when it was after ten o'clock they were doing their activities and somethimes it was midtime. there meeting take place in Nina's room. but sometimes it can be in the school. the leader is Nina which is the some sort of Osarian, she need to protect the chosen one. which is Mara. Luzy and Delia are the best members who can always distract Victor and others. Daniel can do is to read and to understand the hieroglyphics and study them. Felix is using some useful gadget to help and to participate in his group. Magnus also join in Sibuna because he wanted to protect Mara. each one of them work together to unravel the mysteries. Category:Groups Category:Das Haus Anubis